NPCs
Ending Tranquility This is an alphabetical list of major and minor non-player characters in the "Ending Tranquility" campaign. Akîl '''(male human): Leader of a group known as the Death Dealers. He is apparently always seen carrying white feathers. '''Alevar Dragonsoul (male human): High priest of Bahamut in Brownfall and the surrounding regions. Alvast Irongrip '(male dwarf): Leader of the group that demanded taxes from the people of Silverfall, who also held two pieces of the amulet Leokas stole. '''Alymtharur '(male dragon): A hollow golden dragon who is the keeper of Io's Hoard. ''He was freed by Myurin Ironsmither from his underwater prison. '''Amduscas '(male devil): Grand Duke of Hell. 'Arash Ironbane '(male dragonborn): A fierce fighter who wanted to go back in time to change the outcome of an ancient war. 'Avian '(male human): A plane-hopping wizard also known as the Questgiver. 'Balthazar Sulfura '(male tiefling): Uncle of Incerion Sulfura and right hand of Infurious. Killed by Incerion. 'Baotar Chartalon '(male duergar): Adopted son of Durin and Mura Chartalon, right hand of King Throndur. '''Baron Albridge (male human): A powerful but lazy Baron who had soldiers the Iron Baron needed for the war against the Remnants. Baron von Magistus (male human): The Baron who ruled Redriver previous to the Iron Baron. He disappeared mysteriously one day. Baroosh '''(male dragonborn): Captain of an Arkhossian warship who was in a fight with a celestial warship. He believes the Celestial Empire is provoking a war. '''Bitty (male halfling): An adventuring halfling who hasn't been home in years. Brotak Deathcrush '(male dwarf): A big dwarf with a greatclub. He was part of the group that demanded taxes from the people of Silverfall, for protection against the gnolls. '''Courtney von Magistus '(female human): Girl with psychic abilities, daughter of Mitch von Magistus. 'Cyrus Sulfura '(male tiefling): A wizard and half-brother of Incerion Sulfura. Killed by Incerion. 'Darom Madar '(male undead): A powerful necromancer who lived in Mountain Hall. He was an apprentice of Fellith. 'Davos '(male dwarf): Demanded taxes from the people of Silverfall, for protection against the gnolls. '''Drake McCartney (male human): The blue haired gladiator friend of Matt in the old timeline, and now a fierce sword for hire. Durin Chartalon '(male dwarf): Myurin's uncle from her mother's side, who lives in the Chartalon Mansion in Deepmine. He is a calm dwarf who enjoys making statues and sculptures. '''Eliza von Magistus '(female human?): Wife of Mitch von Magistus; the mayor of Turriff. 'Evendim '(male elf): Chairman of the Council for the Appropriate Use of Magic and powerful Star Warlock. He used to be Arawn's mentor. 'Fellith '(male drow): A powerful dark elf necromancer and master of Darom Madar. 'Fellith '(male eladrin): The evil Fellith's feywild counterpart. He was the master of an underwater aquarium until Incerion killed him. 'Fiolken '(male gnome): A merchant from Madrock, who has ties to the Ministry of Documents. '''Fulgar Alebottom (male halfling): The High Priest of the Raven Queen. Geluki Felyarl '(male tiefling): Arawn's uncle and proprietor of the ''Talisman. 'Gravesh '(male dragonborn): Captain of an Arkhosian warship. '''Dead. Gundan Ironsmither (male dwarf): Myurin's father and best blacksmith in Redriver. Horfalcon Battlebeard (male dwarf): Myurin's uncle and brother of Gundan. Horfalcon is the leader of the Battlebeard clan and right hand of the Celestial Emperor. Hurm '(male githzerei): A spirit shaman hiding in Grand Wild. Adeya sent his soul to the feywild after he died. '''Infurious Sulfura '(male tiefling): Father of Incerion Sulfura. He was rebuilding the Bael Turath empire for his until that very son killed him. 'Iron Baron '(male human): Baron of Redriver who fought off the Remnant threat during his reign. 'Itty '(female halfling): Current Mayor of Turrif. She's looking to find her long lost brother; a brave adventurer. 'Josh Battlebeard '(male human): Adopted son of Horfalcon Battlebeard, who is constantly stoned. Currently leading the Batlebeard clan in his father's absence. 'Krali Chartalon '(female dwarf): Myurin's grandmother and devout follower of Tiamat. 'Krysak '(male dragonborn): Former Commander of the Remnants, Ioroveth's personal arch-enemy. '''Leokas Mightblade (male dragonborn): Overseer of Greykeep, partner of Fellith. Mage '''(male eladrin): A very strange eladrin, indeed. '''Malius (male tiefling): One of the twin brothers who originally were mass murderer's in the lands of the Iron Baron. Formerly one of the two strongest lieutenants of Ioroveth's Commando. Current occupation and employer unknown, though last seen in the underdark. Miles Wyvernjack '(male half elf): Bard and traveling ministrel. '''Mindartis Feycrown '(male eladrin): Wizard-commander of the Grand Wild's fey patrol. 'Mitch von Magistus '(male human vampire): Former mayor of Turriff who had had dealings with an unnamed black dragon. 'Mura Chartalon '(female dwarf): Myurin's aunt from her mother's side, who was hopelessly involved in Krali Chartalon's evil plans. 'Nirvere D'rooren '(female drow): Sister of the evil necromancer Fellith. She has sworn to kill her brother, and is currently the assassin of The Soulseeker. 'O'Brien '(male human): Captain of the schooner Eve's Wave. 'Ravor Alebottom '(male halfling): Older brother of Fulgar Alebottom who claimed he made forests. Ravor guided the party through the Shadowfell but was killed by a deathdog. 'Rhasgar '(male dragonborn): Cleric of Tiamat working for the Remnants, posing as a cleric of Pelor. '''Rignar (male tiefling): Malius' twin brother. Last seen in the underdark. Sarah Fullpints '(female human): Owner of Riverwood's only inn. '''Saryxseyr '(male dragon): A mithral dragon from the Astral Sea who is currently unable to pray to Bahamut due to an evil ritual. 'Sarlissa '(female human): Daughter of Grand Duke Amduscas, who demanded William protect her. 'Sengoh Bravehand '(male half duergar): Younger brother of Tarug Bravehand, a skilled crossbowman. 'Sheaya '(female human): A little girl who was friends with Hurm before he died. She was last seen in the Grand Wild before the githyanki blew it up. 'Steva von Magistus '(male human zombie): Son of Mitch von Magistus. 'Stormwolf '(male elf): Marshall of the ''Frontier Defense Forces ''of the Celestial Empire. '''Sylvia von Magistus (female human): Daughter of Baron von Magistus and married to Arawn. Tarug Bravehand (male half duergar): Older brother of Sengoh Bravehand, formerly affiliated with Krali Chartalon. Throndur Silverbeard '(male dwarf): King of Undermountain. '''Veto '(male gnome): Captain of a Celestial warship. He was convinced Baroosh was trying to start a war between the two empires. 'Vharkuhl '(male dragonborn): A lackey high in the command of Van Hyden's Department for Global Expansion. He is allied to Zankul Silentread. 'Wacky Jacky '(male halfling): First mate of the Eve's Wave who's searching for a giant octopus as a new ship-propulsion device. Killed by Incerion 'War '(male gnome): One of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. ''It is his duty to herald in the end of Iremía by causing wide-spread war. '''Wilner Shatiam '(male human): Captain of the Prise-Enter, an astral sea juggernaut. 'Zankul Silentread '(male elf): Arch-nemesis of Incerion Sulfura. '''Zanros Blackclaw (male dragonborn): Dark scaled assassin, currently working for Fellith. Keep on the Shadowfell Douven Staul '(male human): A monk from the same monestary as Naivara. He left several weeks prior to the start of the campaign to examine a dragon burial site. He hasn't been heard from since. '''Eilian the Old '(male human): A farmer who loves south west of Winterhaven. He has taken to a life of drinking recently. '''Irontooth 'Lord Padraig '(male human): Lord of Winterhaven. 'Ninaren '(female elf): Ninaren prefers drinking by herself. She told the heroes where they could find the lair of the Death Cult. 'Salvana Wrafton '(female human): Owner of Wrafton's Inn 'Valthrun the Prescient '(male human): A bearded old scholar who enjoys listening to other people's conversations. He has a personal libray.